The Silence breaker
by Wiccawiz
Summary: Matt and the digidestined meet a girl with a secret and a problem. SO please R&R!!


The silence breaker  NB: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. 

Jamie ran through the forests of the digiworld puffing and panting. She glanced around and stopped running to catch her breath. phew! I think I'm safe now. She looked behind her, checking that there was no immediate danger and when she decided it was safe, she leant against a tree.

Meanwhile, Biyomom picked a fight with the Digimon Emperor and wasn't doing too well. She was knocked out and then just managed to reach a television to contact Sora. She came running into the computer room where all the digidestined were looking at the screen.

"Digi-port open!" Kari shouted and all the digidestined landed in the digital world. Davis fell over and everyone laughed. Jamie heard a noise behind her and started running again. She didn't realise that she was running up a huge hill. When she reached the top, she lost her footing and fell down, knocking herself out at the bottom. As she slipped out of consciousness, she thought she heard voices. _ But that's impossible. No humans have been here for ages._ But she was wrong. The voices she heard were those of the digidestined. She was spotted lying on the ground unconscious. 

"Joe!" Matt cried beckoning Joe over. "Come see this. She's hurt really bad." Joe ran over and nodded. 

"We'll need to carry her somewhere where I can treat her." Joe said doubtfully. "She'll be heavy." Matt and Tai walked over to her and readied themselves for someone heavy, but when they picked her up, she was incredibly light. "Oh. It seems I was mistaken." Joe looked at the floor, sweat-dropping. Matt and Tai carried Jamie to a clear spot where Joe started to clean her up.

" Look! She's coming round!" Davis called the others as Jamie's hand moved slowly up towards her head. She groaned.

She shook her head and opened her eyes and almost passed out again in shock. Jamie pinched her arm to check she was awake. Ouch! I'm awake. She looked around in disbelief.

"Are you alright miss, er," Matt faltered because he didn't know her name. Jamie shrugged and smiled. She has the most beautiful smile Matt thought to himself. There was a rumpus from the bushes and a digimon came out. It was like a small rabbit, light blue with dark blue tail and legs. It had purple eyes and bounced over to Jamie. She hugged it tight.

"Jamie, you worried me! Where did you go?" The digimon asked her. She gave it the 'raised eyebrows' look. "Sorry." 

"Who are you?" Veemon asked the rabbit like digimon.

"I'm Fwuffmon. Nice to meet you.

"Fwuffmon? I've never heard of a Fwuffmon before." Izzy pointed out. Jamie shrugged. Suddenly, she gasped as pain shot through her body, starting at the ribs. _ I must have broken a few when I fell._ Joe looked at where her hand was, moved it and wrapped her side up in it. She smiled gratefully.

"Why don't you say anything?" Davis snapped. "We saved your life back there and you haven't even said thank you!" He snapped at her and she looked at the ground. _ It's kinda stupid, but I've grown up here, never really learnt to talk. It does get annoying. I could talk once. I just don't bother trying now._

"Well, excuse me, but I believe you should shut up now!" Fwuffmon said sharply. Davis looked taken aback. 

"Why you little*" He was held back by Matt and Tai, stopping him flinging himself at Jamie. She stood up, kneed him in the groin and signed something to Fwuffmon.

"Okay. Everyone, Jamie says thank you, and sorry for wasting your time, she'll be off now." Jamie waved and started to walk off. But Matt stopped her. _ I hardly know this girl yet. I'd love to get to know her._

"You're not better yet, you'd better stay with us for a while." Jamie looked into Matt's eyes and found that she trusted him, she had never trusted anyone in her entire life, yet she trusted this person, who she'd only just met. Snappign back into reality, she put her had into Matt's and they walked back to the camp, Fwuffmon on their heels.

"So, tell me about you." Matt said to Jamie when the camp fire had died out. She shook her head and shrugged. Fwuffmon was there and was ready to translate her signs. "So, can you read and write?" She nodded.

"What kind of questions are those?" Fwuffmon asked, ears up.

"Sorry!" Matt glared at the digimon who sat back. "Can you talk?" Jamie looked down and shook her head. Signing to Matt, with Fwuffmon translating, she told him all about herself. (Except the part about her being captured and tortured by the digimon emperor. She was tortured becaus she didn't answer his question. She couldn't. She signed something to Fwuffmon who gasped.

"Really?" Jamie nodded. "Okay, if you're sure." Fwuffmon looked at Jamie for permission and she nodded her head. "Jamie would like to know if you would teach her to talk again. Because she never really learned and feels deprived. OW!" Jamie slapped Fwuffmon around the head. "What?!" Jamie scowled at her digimon and then looked at Matt with pleading eyes. _ I hope he doesn't laugh. I don't think he's like that. I'm a good judge of character, but, I tried to befriend Ken the digimon kaizer so I'm not really._

"Are you sure?" Matt looked into her eyes and he could tell she was serious. She slowly signed something to him. "I..." Jamie nodded. "fast" she nodded again. "worker?" She shook her head and tried again. "I am a fast learner?" Jamie nodded enthusiastically. She smlied and began to teach Matt her language. If she could communicate with him, he could teach her. They were up all night laughing and joking through sign language. Jamie had never had so much fun.

"Morning all!" Tai awoke to see Jamie resting her head on Matt's shoulder and him against a tree. _ maybe he figured out how to communicate with her._ Tai thought to himself. _ best let them sleep. They'll need their energy._

It was around noon when Jamie woke, untangled herself from Matt and went to have a wash in the small oasis near the campsite. She took off the bandage from around her broken ribs to find that they had healed. She put her shirt back on and washed her face. Something inside her compelled her to talk, or try to. She tried but nothing happened. She looked sadly at her reflection in the pool. _ Maybe signing is the only way I'll ever be able to communicate._ She sighed and shook her head making her wild blonde hair fall over her face. She pushed it back and turned around. 

"Hi! I'm Cody." Jamie put her hand up, the sign for 'hi'. "Who are you?" 

"Her name's Jamie." Matt came up behind them, making them both jump. She smiled at them and signed to Matt who translated for Cody. "She says Hi! It's nice to meet you." He smiled. _ It's good to be able to help her._

"So, are you a digidestined too? Is so, what's your crest?" Cody had put into words what all the digidestined had been wondering. She shrugged.

"I don't think so. Fwuffmon found me, not the other way round. I've lived here for years, ever since I was a baby." Matt said quickly while Jamie was signing. Cody smiled.

"So how did you get here?" Jamie shrugged. Cody smiled and continued in his quiet voice. "Do you have any idae where you came from?" She shook her head, but her eyes were out of focus, like she was remembering somthing.

"What is is Jamie?" Matt asked sounding worried. She signed something to him and he laughed triumphantly.

"What?" Cody asked. Matt grinned.

"I'll tell you later." Jamie looked for Fwuffmon and gasped. Waving, she ran back to the camp just in time to see Fwuffmon walking away, ears and tail down._ what have I done? Why is she leaving?_ Jamie thought, then she remembered Matt. She pulled out a necklace and looked at it. On closer inspection, it was the crest of peace. She had a purple D3 attatched to her waist, but luckily, no one had spotted them. She didn't know what they were and nor did she care, she just wanted Fwuffmon to be her friend again. Running to catch up with her, Jamie tripped and landed on Fwuffmon.

"Jamie! You came back!" Fwuffmon smiled, so did Jamie. Fwuffmon told Jamie that she thought that they were't going to be friends anymore, that idea hurt Jamie's feelings.

"What do you mean?" TK said to Davis angrily. Davis just grinned evily.

"I mean Kari is dating me as well as you!" He smirked. TK looked over at Kari in shock and she shook her head. Davis' grin faltered as TK dived at him. The words ouch! and Not the hair! came up alot along with some violent words from Davis and Yoeli stepped in and broke it up just as TK was going to rip Davis' hair off.

"Davis! Please control yourself around my boyfriend," Kari put emphasis on the word boyfriend just to annoy him. "Honey, are you okay?" She turned to TK and hugged him.

Matt was talking to Jamie and Fwuffmon, putting the finishing touches on learning her sign language. There was a shadow over the sun and evil laughter. Jamie and Matt were snatched like sitting ducks and Matt cried HELP! really loud attracting the attention of the others.

"Matt!" Tai cried "Let them go!" Ken's voice floated down.

"I don't think so. They're my prisoners." And with that, Ken, Matt and Jamie dissapeared.

A few weeks later.

Jamie woke up in a cell. She groaned and looked around. Matt was out cold on the stone floor. "Oh!" She said without realising it. She rushed over to his side and put her coat over him to keep him warm. She made a cushion of grass and put it under his head and then lay down to sleep. After a while, he woke up.

"MATT! You're okay! I'm so glad!" She hugged him and he yelped in surprise. "What?"

"You can talk!" Jamie suddenly realised that she infact, could talk and she squealed in delight. 

"It's all thanks to you." Jamie said smiling. Matt smiled back and without realising, Matt pulled Jamie's head towards his and kissed her. She relaxed and kissed him back. There was a crash as Greymon smashed through the door.

"Thanks." Jamie said whilst walkign out of the door holding Matt's hand. Tai held him back.

"What happened between you two?" Matt smiled secretly. "And did I just hear her talk?"

"Yep! That was her alright." Matt grinned as walked down the corridoor.

"You guys," Jamie hissed. "We're not free yet! We've gotta get out of this castle first!" The others murmered in agreement. They ran down a corridoor following Jamie when they reached a door. Jamie opened it hesitantly and looked around. "It's safe! Let's go!" The digidestined ran out the door and into the surrounding woods, where Jamie and Matt hugged eachother in sheer delight and Sora looked incredibally put out. 

"Now what?" Davis asked.

"You know what to do Fuwffmon." Fwuffmon nodded and digivolved into Furbymon. Then there was a glow from her crest adn Furbymon digiviolved into Angefurbymon. Jamie grinned as Angefurbymon destroyed Ken's castle. Ken however, had left the digital world and was watching in disgust._ Those digidestined are better than I thought. Oh well, time for plan B..._


End file.
